Girl Anachronism
by MetricCelsius
Summary: A strange girl with strange powers from the same future as Chris comes to the past to save herself and help save the future. The Charmed Ones quickly come to trust her but what is in her dark past that makes her so scared to trust others.
1. Chapter 1 -- The New Girl in Time

Chapter One – The New Girl in Time

Ziggy Marley was playing Rainbow in the Sky at P3 the night after the sisters stopped Zachary and the Headless Horseman from killing teachers for 'keeping him at school against his will.' Chris was walking to the back room when he noticed something off about one of the customers on the other side of the club. He knew something was off about her but could quite place what it was. She didn't seem to be there to dance or drink or have a good time at all, in fact, she appeared to be all business.

She was unusual looking but beautiful; she appeared quite pale under the flashing lights of the club and she had very short, very blue hair, which in itself could have been the reason he noticed her. She wasn't exactly dressed for a club, instead she was clothed in black pants with chains and straps hanging off them, combat boots and a large shoulder bag – both of which appeared to be covered in blood – and a fitted heavy metal band t shirt. His eyes lingered on the shirt for a moment and he figured out what it was that was bothering him about her. He looked closer at the girl and quickly walked over to her.

"Hey you, come with me," he said, pulling on her arm.

"Oi, what are you doing?" she fought against him but then froze when she saw him, "You—"

"Come on," he pulled her to another room off to the side of the club.

"What is your problem?" she cried when they were out of sight from the rest of the club.

"Where exactly are you from? Or more importantly, when are you from?" he glared down at her.

"Excuse me?" her anger evaporated immediately and was replaced with arrogance as she looked up at him, blinking innocently, "I can't say I know what you're talking about."

Chris raised an eyebrow and pointed to her shirt, "That band doesn't form for another few years yet."

The girl in front of him froze and slowly looked down at her t shirt. She scoured her memory in regards to her current attire and swore, "Ah, shit."

She swiftly pulled the shirt over her head and held her hand out, "Give me your shirt," she ordered.

"What are you doing?" Chris whisper shouted, trying not to look and failing miserably.

"Come on, you can just orb away and get another shirt; I don't have any other clothes," she thought for a second, "Unless you want me to put on a corset and tutu."

"Excuse me?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Never mind; long story short, I didn't expect to travel twenty three years in the past when I went to work this morning," she said, "Now gimme."

He stared at her for a minute, giving up on subtlety as he looked her over. She had two small scars her otherwise flawless skin; one in a vertical line down her sternum that looked like someone had tried to carve her heart out of her chest and the other just below her ribcage that resembled a stab wound. On her left breast, over her heart, there was a tattoo of a pentacle inked only a few shades darker than her skin and he spied two more tattoos poking out the top of her jeans of three interlinking circles on the front of each hipbone.

"Eyes up here," he snapped his eyes back up to hers hesitated a few more moments before speaking.

"Why not?" he agreed in a sarcastic tone and pulled his shirt off. He started to hand it over but then pulled his hand back.

The unknown girl waved her extended arm expectantly, while forcing herself to look at his face and trying to pretend she wasn't staring at him, "Hello, you gonna hand it over?"

"One thing first," Chris bargained, still holding on to his shirt, "what's your name?"

"Oh come on, are you serious?" she lowered her arm and put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you seem to know me but I have no idea who you are."

She sighed, "Urgh, fine. Pandora, my name is Pandora," she held her hand out again, "now can I have the shirt?"

"Full name," Chris said in an almost teasing tone. The girl –Pandora – clenched her outstretched hand into a fist and turned her head to the side in frustration but then looked back at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Knox. Pandora Knox, you happy? Now, shirt please?" He handed over the shirt and she gave him her old one. After quickly pulling the over-sized shirt over her head, she pulled her studded belt out of her pants and put around her waist, making the baggy shirt fit to her figure. Chris orbed away and reappeared a few seconds later without her shirt and pulling a clean shirt over his head.

"So, are you happy now?" Pandora asked.

"Not quite; you still haven't told me when you're from," he pointed out.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Same as you, just a couple of months later," she explained, shrugging.

"Well, why?" he asked, still not understanding.

Pandora sighed again, noting that she was doing that far too often and reluctantly explained, "All I know is that you were supposed to save my mother. History says that you did, my vision said you did, but if you cease to exist, then I cease to exist, and not only that but my brothers and my sister and my niece will too."

He just looked at her with a disbelieving expression, "And you expect me to believe that? How do I know you weren't sent back to kill me? And I thought I took the time travel spell away."

"Well, I _was_ hired to kill you," she said, "but I'm not going to, because you're the only hope for a better future that I have seen and if I do kill you, I'll die too. We have interlinked fates."

"But, how did you even get here?" he continued to stare at her. "I took the spell away."

"And that is why I was specifically sought out for the job," she explained, "That's my power; I'm a time travelling witch."

"I know I know," she continued and started pacing, although she seemed to be talking to herself now, "it could throw off the whole natural order, but I can't do it all the time, only when it needs to happen and this definitely needed to happen considering the chain of events leading up to it."

Chris tried to interrupt but she kept going, "No one actually knows that I can't do it whenever I want, most people only know that I can travel in time which is the whole reason I was hired and that's how I got the information I needed to know about you and the Charmed Ones."

"And I know that that was stupid and could have gotten me killed," Chris tried to interrupt again but she spoke over him, "but I had to do it to save my niece. She's just a little girl. She's so innocent and little and hasn't had time to be corrupted by the world she lives in and—"

"Pandora," Chris cut her off, "I wasn't going to ask, I of all people understand that there are things you can't say."

Pandora looked at him blankly, realising she looked like an idiot, "Right, well, I'm anxious. You can't blame a girl for being a little nervous when her life is on the line before she's even born."

"I can relate to you on that one," he sadly, "I have less than a month to get my parents together."

He looked back up at her, "Which means you too do I guess."

"Guess so."

"So, you're here to help," he clarified.

"Yep and fast; I keep having visions of disappearing," she held her head in her hands.

"You have premonitions as well?" He pressed, trying to get more information about her.

"Well, not really. It's more linked to my time travel power and how it developed and stuff," she answered vaguely. Chris looked at her curiously, trying not to seem like he was snooping.

Pandora sighed again and cursed internally about the constant sighing and started to explain how her power worked.

"My powers started emerging when I was four or five and I could always just tell when people needed to be somewhere and when they were in the wrong place," she said, still holding her head.

"Then when I was about eight years old, I started to just feel when things were wrong and that evolved into getting visions of when people were going to be in the wrong place. I only get visions when history is going wrong which was how I knew who you were and how to find you," Chris nodded as she talked, letting her know he was following so far and gave a cue for her to continue.

"I never time travelled until I was sixteen which is when I saw a woman die because she was in the wrong place. I somehow travelled back in time and lead her to where she was meant to be and she lived," she smiled and lowered her hands, "I'm also really fast and not like, track star fast, more like, The Flash fast."

"Oh really," he raised an eyebrow.

"You don't believe me?" Pandora said playfully.

"Well, I haven't seen this power at work and I've never even heard of it," he said, "Then again, I've never heard of time travel as a talent either."

"Yeah well, I'm an enigma," she said.

"So, I bet a lot of people want your power?" Chris asked. Pandora's eyes snapped up to his.

"That is none of your business," she retorted angrily. She looked up at him, slightly annoyed that he was taller than her. At five feet and ten inches with the aid of the three inch platforms on her boots, she didn't have to look up to many people so when she did it irked her; on the other hand, it was a refreshing change.

"I'm sorry, I just—" she faltered, "It's a sore subject."

"I didn't know," he said.

"Well, you don't know me so how could you know," she said and then looked to the side in thought, "And it's just occurred to me that I have nowhere to stay."

She looked back up at him, "Umm, help?"

He rolled his eyes at her and orbed the two of them away.


	2. Chapter 2 -- Genie in a Bottle

Chapter Two – Genie in a Bottle

"What's all this?" Chris asked, watching Pandora pull clothes out of her giant duffel bag.

"This is me trying to find something appropriate to wear," she said.

"Amongst all your," he picked up a white button up shirt, "You have a schoolgirl outfit?"

"Costumes, okay!?" she snatched it off him, "Wait…"

She pulled of his shirt, pulled the schoolgirl shirt on and dug through her bag to find a blue and black striped under bust corset. She quickly hooked at the front and began the much slower process of lacing it. Chris watched her pull the strings up and down, tightening it and couldn't help be impressed by her dexterity.

Once she completed the lacing of the corset she turned to him, "How do I look?"

"Well…" he looked her over, "Great?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "So when can I meet the Charmed Ones?"

"When I trust you," Chis answered.

"Like that's going to happen," she said, glaring at him, "How can I prove myself if I can't do anything around here?"

He looked down at her pleading eyes and exhaled slowly, "Fine."

Chris gripped her hand in his and orbed them away.

"What are we doing here?" Pandora asked after they landed in Phoebe's office.

"Maybe someday I will. You know what I mean? Okay," Phoebe stumbled into her office and jumped when she saw the two unexpected visitors. She quickly closed the door as Pandora mumbled an apology.

"Who are you? Who is she?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm Pandora, I'm sort of from the future too," she answered.

"Phoebe, I need your help," Chris pleaded.

"I've been calling for you all week. Didn't you hear me?" Phoebe complained, she turned back to Pandora, "What do you mean, you're 'sort of from the future too'?"

"I mean that I'm from the same time as Chris. She was calling for you?" Pandora turned to Chris, "You were complaining that she wouldn't help."

"For the first couple of hours, yeah. Then I put you on mute," he ignored her.

"You can put me on mute?" Phoebe asked.

"May as well put me on mute too," Pandora grumbled.

"Sorry," he muttered to her irritably, "I had to, I was busy and I had other things to worry about," he glanced at Pandora.

"Oh great now I'm a thing to worry about," she threw her hands up in the air.

"Now, I need your help," Chris ignored her again, his impatience rising.

"Oh, yeah, and I need yours too, because you come here, you drop this bombshell on me, and you expect me to keep this secret? And I don't even know why I'm keeping the secret," Phoebe protested.

She turned to Pandora "And now you're dropping another time travel bombshell, future girl?"

"Sorry, I need to help Chris exist or my whole family will disappear," Pandora explained, "Even if he is a pain in the arse."

"Nobody can find out Piper and Leo are my parents. It can mess with the whole future," Chris said.

Pandora, tired of being ignored, decided to ignore Chris in case he spoke to her and zoned out; she knew the rest of the conversation anyway as she'd had a vision of it just a few hours earlier. She had been having more and more visions lately which just went to show how many things were happening that wouldn't have happened if history hadn't been messed with.

"If I'm not conceived in the next couple of weeks, I'll disappear forever and according to Pandora, so will she and her family too," he picked up a letter off of Phoebe's desk, "You are willing to help complete strangers; how about family?"

Upon hearing something that she didn't remember from her vision, Pandora brought her attention back to the present.

Phoebe glanced at him and snatched the letter then her eyes closed and she froze up.

"What do you see?" Pandora asked, recognising the signs that she was receiving a premonition.

"A woman being attacked," Phoebe said gravely.

"Where?" Chris asked, looking to her before turning to Pandora, "Did you see?"

"No, this would have happened whether we messed with history or not," she answered, "But we could scry?"

"Why did you have to pick up the bottle?" Phoebe said exasperatedly.

"Well sorr-y, I didn't know it was a genie's bottle!" Pandora said, pacing around the sunroom, "And you wouldn't know that Jinny was the Genie if I hadn't"

Chris sat across the room with Leo healing the wound on his shoulder, "She's got a point."

"Hey, I don't need you two ganging up on me," Phoebe said.

Jinny flittered around her new mistress excitedly, "I could heal him, master—"

"I think Leo's got it, thanks," Pandora brushed her off.

"Good idea, save your wishes," the genie agreed.

"Okay, now," she turned to Jinny, "You stay here; I'll be like two, three rooms away."

With that, Pandora walked out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. She lifted her shirt, grateful that she'd worn dark colours and used a damp paper towel to clean up the blood. As a new (possible) member of the team, she didn't want to be a burden on anyone so when she was grazed by one of those giant swords; she was determined to not let anyone know. After cleaning up the blood, she figured there wouldn't be a first aid kit since they had a whitelighter for healing injuries, so she used the remaining paper towel as a makeshift bandage and made her way back to the sunroom.

"You cannot begin to know," Jinny responded to something Leo said, "That is why I got a message to Phoebe. I knew if she had my bottle she would wish me free. Unfortunately, Pandora picked up my bottle instead."

"Hey, no 'unfortunately' thank you very much; I am just as interested in the greater good as any good witch," Pandora said walking back into the room.

"And no wishes," Phoebe warned, "I know all about Genies. You're tricksters."

"Listen, I gotta get back up there," Leo stood, "You think you can handle this without Piper?"

"Where is Piper?" Chris asked.

"On a date," Leo said.

"Why is she on a date in the middle of the day?" Pandora asked.

Phoebe looked hesitant to give any information to the new witch but answered her after a few moments of silence. "Greg works nights."

Chris looked thoughtful, "Greg, Greg. Greg, the fireman? You mean the one she's insanely sexually attracted to?" He turned to Leo, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No. If it makes her happy, that's all that matters."

"Oh, come on! What about all this forbidden lovers, you and me against the world stuff? That just doesn't go away."

"Forbidden love is a huge turn on, especially for girls," Pandora said before slapping a hand over her mouth, "Did I say that out loud?"

Phoebe put a hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, honey, you did."

"You know, Chris, it's a little late for male bonding. Especially since I'm petitioning the other Elders to send you back to your time," Leo said.

"What?" Chris and Pandora spoke at the same time.

"Wait, are you serious?" Phoebe said disbelieving.

"Even though Chris's intentions are good, his methods have put us all at risk," Leo justified his actions, "So, he's going back."

"You mean abandoning me again," Chris walked away.

"Look, you did your job, you warned us about an evil that was after Wyatt. I think we can handle it from here," Leo said and orbed out.

"I've gotta stop him," Chris said

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Leo," Phoebe said.

"No, no, not Leo, Greg, the fireman, he's about to sleep with my mom," He said and orbed out, presumably to Gregs apartment.

"I wish you wouldn't just 'orb me up Scotty' all the time," Pandora said and a second later, Chris orbed back next to her.

"What just happened?" Chris asked and walked around trying to see if he could orb from other places in the house.

"Your wish is my command, master," Jinny said with a smile.

"Ah shit," Pandora said, "You go with Phoebe, I don't want to accidentally wish anything else."

Just then they heard door open and close as Paige entered the house. Pandora stayed behind as the other two in the room walked out.

"Alright, where's the Genie?" Paige walked in to the living room as Phoebe and Jinny did, "Oh my god, you landed one."

"She's a Genie, not a trout," Phoebe said.

Pandora walked in and Jinny turned to her, "You still have two wishes, master. I suggest you save one for Bosk."

She paused, "I missed this part of the conversation; who is Bosk?"

"Forget Bosk, who are you?" Paige asked.

"She's a friend of Chris's from the future," Phoebe explained quickly.

"And that's a friend of Chris's; from the future not a friend of Chris's from the future. Note the pause," Pandora said, "We only met in this time."

Paige stared at her for a second and turned to Phoebe, "Do we trust her?"

"About as much as we trust Chris," Phoebe said, "And I'm actually picking up emotion from her so I know she's telling the truth."

She then turned back to Jinny, "No wishes. We're gonna do this our way."

"But you cannot handle him," Jinny argued, "Nobody can. He has a flying carpet and an army of forty thieves."

"Thirty-eight, I vanquished two," Phoebe said.

"Thirty-five, I got three," Pandora put in. Phoebe and Paige looked at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm not part of the gang," she said, "I'll go—um… do something else?"

She walked out and looked for Chris who was still trying to orb.

"Hey mister," she said leaning against the wide doorframe between the dining room and the sunroom.

"Pandora? Will you do something, please? I can't orb," Chris begged.

"No can do, Phoebe said no wishes so you can suffer a little longer," she teased.

"Pandora," he said in a low voice and walked towards her. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her harder against the doorframe she was leaning on. She winced, one hand automatically going to her wound and the other going to Chris's chest to push him away.

Chris paused, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine;" she said quietly, "One of them grazed me with his sword.

She looked up to see concern on Chris's face, "I'm fine, really. Don't look at me like I'm dying."

"Can I see this 'graze'?" He asked.

"It's not necessary, it's nothing" Pandora said firmly, once again trying to push him away. He complied and stood back. He made a move to walk away but then turned around, one hand retaking its place on her shoulder and flicked his fingers upwards. Her shirt rose and let him see the bloodstained paper towel.

"Pandora, that is not nothing," Chris said, a little louder than intended, and pulled away the crude bandage to see the full extent of the damage.

Phoebe and Paige walked in with Jinny in tow and Paige now wearing a black evening gown, "Oh, my god," Phoebe said.

"We need Leo back down here," Paige said, "Leo!"

"No, it's nothing, I can handle it," Pandora protested.

Leo appeared, "What is it?"

Phoebe pointed at the giant gash in Pandora's side that was definitely not 'just a graze', "She was pulling a tough girl act."

"Hey, I was not," Pandora said, "I just didn't want to bother anyone."

"Pandora, there is a giant hole in your side," Phoebe said, emphasising nearly every word, "It's okay to bother someone for that."

The twenty year old witch looked down at her wound and Leo moved forward and put his hands over it, "You might want to sit down, this is pretty serious."

His timing was perfect, just as he said that, Pandora's legs buckled and only Chris's grip on her shoulder kept her from falling.

Phoebe automatically stepped forward to help and her fingers just barely grazed Pandora's arm when she received a vision.

_It was a wedding. She had a view from behind the bride and was looking up the aisle. She couldn't quite make out the faces of the guests and they didn't seem important. The groom was obscured from her view but as the bride moved closer and closer to the altar, so did Phoebe and she came to realise some important things:_

_The bride was Pandora._

_This couldn't be further than a year or two into the future._

"_Oh, my god," she said as they reached the altar._

_The groom was Chris._

"What did you see?" Chris asked.

"Umm," Phoebe said, trying to regain balance, "Nothing important; unrelated stuff that can wait till later."

Chris accepted that answer lifted Pandora up with one arm gripping her from behind her shoulders and the other under her knees and carried her over to where Leo had healed him.

"Uh, Paige, go to Richard, deal with it so you can help us," Phoebe said, trying to get the premonition out of her head.

"Okay," Paige said and orbed out.

"You," she turned to Chris, "I will help you with you-know-what but it has to be on my terms. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Chris acknowledged.

"Okay, go get Piper, we could use her help," she turned to Pandora on the sunbed, "Uh, can you do something about his orbing?"

"I wish that he could orb," the wounded witch said. Jinny put her hands together and blinked. Chris orbed out, "And we need to find a vanquishing potion for that demon too, don't we?"

"I'm on it," she said walking out.

"Uh, Phoebe," she stuck her head back in the room, Pandora pointed at Jinny hovering around her.

"Jinny," the genie looked up, "With me."

Jinny looked to Pandora for confirmation and upon receiving a nod, followed Phoebe upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3 -- Wish

Chapter Three – Pandora's Box

"Okay, you're all healed up now," Leo orbed them up to the attic.

"Nice timing, they just got here too," Phoebe said, pointing to Chris and Piper.

"Are you okay now?" Chris said walking over to Pandora.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, still a little embarrassed about hiding her injury.

"Who's she?" Piper asked.

"Don't make us go over it again," Phoebe said.

"My name is Pandora, I was born in the year 2006, I'm nineteen years old and I'm a time travelling witch," Pandora explained quickly.

"Uh huh, okay," Piper turned to Jinny, "I take it you're the Genie."

"Jinny," she said, speaking for the first time since Pandora and Leo entered the room though it seemed Leo had left without anyone noticing.

"Jinny the Genie," Phoebe said

"Of course," Piper said "Who's the demon?"

"Uh," Chris walked over to the Book of Shadows with Pandora, "He's a low level demon with minimal powers. There's a vanquishing potion."

"Yeah, that's what I'm working on," Phoebe said.

"Good. Then you're almost done with me too," Piper said, "Okay, so what you're planning is summon him to us?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking."

"What's the rush?" Chris asked; not-so-subtly stalling Pipers date.

"Well, not that it's any of your business but Greg's shift starts in a few hours and I won't see him for three days," Piper explained, "So I'm gonna go call him and I'd put the Genie back in the bottle just to be safe. No offence, but we've been burned before."

She left the room.

"Sorry, Jinny," Pandora said, "Do you mind?"

"Yes, master," she said and it a swirling pink-red cloud, she was sucked back into the bottle.

"I feel so bad," Phoebe said.

"As well you should," Chris said, "If we don't do something soon, I can end up half fireman instead of half Whitelighter."

"Chris—" Pandora started, "Just—just, I dunno. Calm down."

"Look, I'm running out of time here. So what do you say we get to use that Genie to make mom and dad," he paused, "you know."

"That's vile. And against the rules," Phoebe said, "I would think you wouldn't want to be conceived that way."

"Well, beats not being conceived at all."

"Look, I told you I would help you on my terms, okay?" she said, "So back off."

"What are your terms?"

"Hmm, not really sure yet, but I am done with this potion," she said, putting the potion into a small bottle, "as soon as Piper gets back we are ready to go."

Just as she finished talking, Bosk broke through the window on the magic carpet. Phoebe threw the potion in her hand at him but something stopped it from harming him.

"Not this time, witch," he said.

"Wish her free," Phoebe yelled to Pandora, hiding under a table.

"Jinny, I wish you free," she said. All of the sudden, a pink cloud appeared and engulfed her. She tried to yell as it pulled her into Jinny's bottle.

From inside the bottle, Pandora couldn't tell what was going on outside and just heard a lot of commotion and then, "Where's Pandora?"

"I'm in here!" she yelled from the bottle, "In the bottle!"

Chris picked up the bottle and looked in, "Hi, Master—Uh, I mean Chris."

"How did you get in there?" Chris asked

"I don't know just get me out," she begged.

"How?"

"I dunno, try commanding me," she suggested, "Just get me out I feel like I'm suffocating in here."

"Okay, get out of the bottle," he said.

Emerald green smoke rose from the bottle and formed into Pandora in green outfit, trimmed with gold that seemed to be entirely made up of fabric scraps, "On second thought put me back."

"You look ridiculous," Piper said laughing.

"Gee thanks," Pandora said.

"How am I supposed to get back to Greg now with this?"

"Is that all you care about? Is there a mirror?" Piper pointed to the mirror and she walked over to it, "Chris, give me your jacket."

"I thought I was the master," Chris teased.

"Please?" she begged, "I feel naked."

"You have worn less than that before on a stage," Chris pointed out.

"Yeah, but I had underwear and I could take comfort in the fact that I wore more clothes than any of the other girls there," Pandora rushed

"Excuse me?" Piper asked.

"I sang in a club," she said.

"Didn't you say that you're only nineteen?" Phoebe inquired.

"And that gives you a glimpse of the future that we come from," Pandora said.

"Leo!" Piper called.

"Have you ever noticed that Leo is the first person you call in your time of need?" Chris said.

"Uh-oh," Leo said upon orbing in.

"Yeah, right, uh-oh," she turned to Chris, "Jacket?"

"I can't believe you made a wish with a Genie," Piper said as Chris handed over his jacket, "Didn't Phoebe warn you?"

"She was the one who told me to wish her free," Pandora defended, "And I didn't know that there'd be a demon."

Leo picked up the bottle and examined it, "It says so right here."

"In Arabic?" she asked, "Come on, you'd think they'd at least have a translation underneath or a little symbol marking it as important!"

"There's a warning label on the Genie bottle?" Piper said.

"Yeah. An ancient sorcerer condemned a demon into the bottle for not marrying him. It says whoever tried to free her they have to switch places with her," he turned to Chris, "Missed a big one here, bud."

"You wanna pin this on me?" Chris turned away.

"Leo, it's not his fault, it's my fault," Phoebe said, sitting across from Piper, "I answered the letter and I told Pandora to wish Jinny free."

"How come your empathy thing didn't give her away?" Piper asked her.

"While she was a genie, she wasn't a demon so wasn't viewed as a threat and she is hundreds, maybe even thousands of years old," Pandora answered for her, "I'd say that's enough time to learn how to mask your emotions."

"Let's just figure out a way to fix this, okay?" Chris settled.

"Well, the only way to fix it is to get the demon to wish Pandora free, reverse the magic," Leo said.

"Great," Pandora said, "And how do we do that?"

"I'll call Paige," Piper said.

"Yes," Phoebe agreed, "I do believe the element of surprise is very important here."

"You sure? Because we could always take our time with this plan, you know, keep Piper around just a little bit longer," he put an arm around Pandora, "And I think she agrees with me."

"Yes, master," she said.

"Good," Chris said, "I'm glad you agree."

"Well, I don't but I-I can't not agree," She stuttered, "You're a pain in the arse you know that?"

Chris looked at her, "Y'know, I think you are the only genie that can insult their master."

"As entertaining and adorable as all this subtle flirting is," Phoebe interrupted, "We actually have a demon to vanquish and it seems it is up to me to stop you two from either jumping each other or turning each other into genies."

"Won't be a problem," Leo said, "Chris is coming back up there with me. The Elders have agreed to send him back to his time."

"What?" Chris said, pulling away from Pandora.

"You don't know what you're doing here, Leo," Phoebe said.

"You don't belong here," he said to Chris before turning back to Phoebe, "And as your Whitelighter he's doing more harm than good."

"You're so full of it. This isn't about me being a bad Whitelighter, it's about you feeling like I've let you down somehow. So whatever issues you might have with me, I wish you would just get over it already," Pandora, who hadn't been paying attention to Chris's rant, put her hands together and nodded her head, "Leo?"

"Of course I forgive you, man," Leo laughed, "You don't have to yell; all you gotta do is ask."

"I did?" Chris asked, clearly confused at Leo's behaviour.

"Yeah. And listen, with all that whole going back to the future thing, you know, don't even worry about it because I'll talk to the other Elders and we're gonna work it all out, okay?" he said, "It's no big deal, okay? Come on, give me a hug."

Pandora leant towards Phoebe, "Did I just grant a wish?" she whispered.

"Yeah," she answered watching the exchange between the father and son, "I think you did."

Pandora hovered over Pipers shoulder, "Your wording is off; didn't Phoebe say that Jinny was an upper-level demon?"

"Hey, I don't need a bossy Genie on my back. I'm giving up a lot to be here. I'll write the vanquishing spell the way I want."

"I'm bossy anyway, being a genie is just making me anxious to be me again," she said, "You should invoke the name of—"

"Do I need to call Chris to shut you up?" Piper threatened.

Pandora paused, "Please don't?"

"How do you know Chris anyway?" Piper asked.

"All I got out of her was 'I'm sort of from the future too,'" Phoebe said.

"I had a vision of what would happen if he didn't change the future and it was worse, then I was hired to go back in time and kill him because after he took the spell, I was the only witch who could time travel but I didn't because if I did, I would cease to exist because he saves my mother before I'm born," Pandora explained in one breath.

Piper looked to one side, "Uh huh, no I didn't follow that at all."

"I can travel through time. I was hired to kill him. I didn't. End of story," she said as Paige orbed in.

"Back so soon?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, the intervention was a complete train wreck," she said, "Richard wouldn't listen to anyone."

"Richard? Who's Richard?" Pandora looked between the sisters.

"My boyfriend, he's kind of got a magic addiction," Paige answered her, "What's with the jacket?"

Pandora bit her lip and blushed, slowly pulling the jacket off her shoulders. Paige laughed.

"Yeah," Pandora pulled the jacket back on, "Can I do anything to help? With anything? I'm going stir-crazy."

"Yeah, but don't you need to go help Major Nelson?" the three sisters laughed at Pandora's expense.

"I-I don't get that reference," she said which cause the sisters to laugh more.

"I Dream Of Jeannie?" Piper said, "Wow, you really are from the future, aren't you?"

"You doubted me?" Pandora raised an eyebrow at Piper, "Ask Miss Empath here if I'm lying."

"Okay, let's just finish the spell," Piper turned back to the potion, "I want this done just as badly as you do. Did you find us a ghost?"

"Yeah, I got us Richard's dad," Paige said, "He's hanging out in limbo waiting for my call. Why do we need a ghost?"

"Well, once we capture Jinny, he can possess her and force her to wish Pandora free," she explained.

Leo and Chris walked in chuckling and Leo but a box on the table, "Here's those crystals you wanted."

"You guys sure are chummy," Paige observed.

"Yeah, I had a change of heart," Leo said, "Decided to let bygones be bygones."

"Really?" Piper said sceptically.

"What are bygones?" Pandora asked no one as Chris approached her and grabbed her arm.

"I need to talk to you," he dragged her to the kitchen.

"Hey be careful," she complained, "I got stabbed earlier."

"Listen, you need to make my parents sleep together," Chris said once in the kitchen.

"Yeah I got that," Pandora said, "How?"

"I'm gonna wish it."

"Hey, hey whoa! You want _me_ to—? And make them?" She made a face. "That's just wrong."

"Well, we finally got dad in a good mood and mom; she's still sexed up from the fireman," he said bluntly, "This is the perfect time to hit them with the whammy."

"No, we can't force them to sleep together, okay?" Pandora said, "We're gonna do the right way, mister."

"Master," Chris said.

"Oh shush," she huffed.

"Sorry, Phoebe, but I'm running out of time— we're running out of time. I wish for Piper and Leo to sleep together tonight."

"You're not the onl—" she put her hands together and nodded, "Oh great."

They both turned around upon hearing a thud and rushed to the source of the noise.

"Oh, no. They're sleeping, "he turned to Pandora, "You tricked me."

"Hey, I'm not exactly used to this whole genie thing; I can't control what my wishes do," Pandora said, "You only wished for them to sleep together and they are. You gotta be more specific."

"This is a mess," Chris said, "I've only got one more wish to sort this thing out, so if you don't mind," he held up the bottle.

"Please don't make me go in that again," she pleaded, "I am insanely claustrophobic."

"It's bigger on the inside isn't though?" he asked, "Or you're smaller?"

"That's completely beside the point," Pandora said, "It's suffocating in there."

"Okay, just hide though, no matter what," he said, "I want Jinny to think you're in the bottle."


End file.
